


Little Sun

by daitsukidesu



Series: A Whole lot of Yachi-ships [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People called them the sun. To them, it was the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sun

A ray of sunshine, they called her. Yachi didn’t think so. How could she be like a ball of sunshine when she felt like she’s been left out to dry in sunshine from overexposure to Hinata’s cheeriness. If anyone was like the sun, it was him.

-

It was awe with which he looked at Yachi, awe at how her very presence seemed to make people feel better by just being in her presence. She was like a gentle ray of light from the morning sun, calming and wonderful – she just lit up the room. They called Hinata the sun, to him that was her.

-

“Hinata, you’re amazing! How do you get along with everyone so well?”

-

“Yachi-san! Hey, how do you get people to calm down? I can’t seem to do it properly!”

-

Hinata laughed at her question and said she didn’t need advice on that matter. Yachi didn’t understand why. It was an honest question. She was a nervous wreck and couldn’t get along with anyone.

To him, being her was all she needed to get along with the whole world if she wanted.

-

Yachi looked at him in disbelief, sputtering as she told him that he did it just fine. Hinata didn’t get it. He was an idiot and all he did was get on people’s nerves. There was no way he comforted people just fine.

There was no way he knew that being around him was what calmed her down and comforted her.

-

One day they went into the gym together, having met each other on the way from class. They conversed and laughed and joked all the way to the gymnasium. It was wonderful and they were once again reminded of how brightly the other shone.

When they entered the gym, grinning brightly, the rest of Karasuno’s volleyball club smiled back at their sun.

Yachi was a ray of sunshine.

Hinata was a ball of it.

They were the volleyball club’s own sun, and Karasuno loved it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idek what this is. It was all I could come up with for HinaYachi. The next one is going to be a crossover~~ I'm kind of excited to see how it'll end up because that ship was not planned. It was not planned.


End file.
